I Love you
by otakuorihime
Summary: De forma de despedida Taichi le deja una Carta a Sora dicendole que siente por ella,¿Que hará Sora cuando lea la carta?


Recomendación para leer este fic deben utilizar estos tres temas...

**/watch?v=lboUNlnKIlY(** Para la carta de Tai) (1)

**youtube .com/watch?v=-A1EQibzLUc** ( Areopuerto)(2)

**youtube .com/watch?v=07Z1QIRoxAU&feature=relmfu** (final) (Presten atención a lo que dice Sora)(3)

...Los numeros indican cuando deben poner la musica...

* * *

Odaiba 4 de abril del 2012

(1)Querida Sora:

Te escribo principalmente para despedirme de ti y también para decirte algo que nunca me atreví a decir en mi vida. En estos instantes preguntarás y dirás , ¿Qué cosa tiene que decirme Taichi? , siempre me decía todo cuando él tenia un problema y además somos mejores amigos, debería habérmelo dicho y yo lo hubiese escuchado.

Sora, la verdad es que Te amo desde que era un adolescente y nunca me atreví a decírtelo. Bueno la razón por la cual no te lo dije, es simple fui un cobarde y no quería perder tu amistad con tigo y tampoco quise que me tuvieras lastima, pero al fin y al cabo me dolió mas que habértelo dicho desde un principio, me dolía verte en brazos de a quien yo llamo mejor amigo.

Se que en estos momentos tu cara debe ser de puro asombro, te preguntarás ¿desde cuando? o ¿Cómo ocurrió?, simplemente no se la fecha exacta, pero cada día vos me robabas el corazón con las acciones que hacías.

Aún recuerdo el día que me había decidido a confesarte mi amor, pero tú llegaste y largaste la peor bomba que se le puede largar a cualquier persona enamorada, me dijiste que te gustaba Matt. En ese instante se me cayó el mundo y pensé que si te quería debía ayudarte aunque eso me produjera el dolor tremendo en el pecho.

También recuerdo cuando estábamos en el parque, era primero de agosto fecha que recordábamos nuestra ida al digimundo, llegaste abrazada con el, eso me producía mas dolor y lo peor comentaron de su compromiso, puse mi mejor sonrisa y pensé, que si tu eras yo eras feliz. En ese instante supe que te perdí para siempre

.

Espero que seas felices tu y Matt se los deseo con corazón, disculpen por no poder asistir me voy a Australia, por que en la embajada me ha salido una muy buena oportunidad. Partiré en tres dias hacia Australia.

Me despido para siempre con el mas dulce deseo que seas feliz y nunca olvides que te amo.

Taichi

* * *

Sora a leer esto se rompió en lagrimas, ella había sido una ciega toda su vida, se había negado que tai la amará y que era solo su ilusión de su cabeza, que el nunca la iba amar. Por eso busco a Matt, para sacarse a Tai de la cabeza, pero a pesar de todos los intentos Tai siempre fue el dueño de su corazón. Lo amaba con locura nunca lo había olvidado a pesar de los años.

Entonces vio la fecha de la carta con mucha preocupación y con miedo miró su celular, que marcaba que era 7 de Abril, aún tenia tiempo para alcanzar a Tai antes que se fuera a Australia.

Tomo las llaves de su auto y salio disparada hacia el aeropuerto, reprochándose mentalmente por haber sido tan ciega y nunca haberlo notado.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, empezó a buscar una cabeza morena y cuando la encontró comenzó correr desesperada gritando su nombre.

Por otro lado un joven con semblante triste se dirija hacia el andén que le habian indicado, cuando escucho su nombre varias veces, pensando que era un juego de su mente, pero cada vez la voz se hacia mas fuerte

Cuando escucho el nombre de ella, giro lentamente para encontrarse con una Sora agitada y cansada de tanto correr para alcanzarlo.

-Tai- entre jadeos-por favor no te vayas, por favor no me dejes.

-Sora- sorprendido el chico por la reacción de su amiga-pero que dices, aunque este lejos, siempre seré tu amigo.-pronuncio con tristeza.

(2)-No Tai, yo te amo, no me dejes, llévame contigo por favor-le rogó.

No Sora, tú amas a Matt y estás comprometida con él recuerdas-dijo con una seriedad.

-No Tai, me puse con Matt, por que quise olvidarte, yo no lo amo, creí que lo amaba, pero siempre te ame a ti- dijo sinceridad y con lagrimas en los ojos- por favor Tai no te vayas, ya que si te vas, mi vida no tendrá sentido.

-Veo que has leído mi carta, por favor no quiero que creas que me amas Sora, no deseo que tengas lastima de mi-pronunció triste.

-No, en serio te amo, mas que nada en este mundo, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?-pronunció mientras mas lagrimas le caían en su rostro.

-No lo sé- pronuncio el muchacho tristemente-no lo se.

Entonces Sora se desesperó y lo besó por sorpresa, el beso fue apasionado y reflejaba los sentimientos ambos, pasaron varios minutos hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire.

-¿Ahora me crees?- sonrío dulcemente.- ¿Sigues pensando que amo a Matt?

-No lo creo para nada-sonrío él regalando su sonrisa perfecta- ¿pero sabes que ahora nos odiaran verdad?

(3)-Mientras te tenga a ti mi mundo estará completo- sonrío ofreciendo su mano.

Ambos sonrieron y empezaron a caminar juntos hacia la salida del aeropuerto, pero Tai se detuvo y Sora lo miró curiosa.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

-Tengo miedo de despertar de este sueño hermoso.-dijo temeroso con semblante triste- que despierte y tenga que entregarte a otro.

Por consecuencia al comentario del muchacho la joven lo beso muy dulcemente y le regalo su mejor sonrisa

-¿Ahora crees que esto es un sueño?-Sonrío.-Por cierto, I Love you Taichi Yagami.

- Me too Sora Tackenouchi- sonriendo.


End file.
